


So Smooth

by Choni_Lover



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choni_Lover/pseuds/Choni_Lover
Summary: Cheryl is sad and Toni has a special talent on how to cheer her up.





	So Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> This was my ever first Choni fic on my Tumblr @Tame-the-sage. Honestly this is what got me hooked to writing for them.

Toni knew something was wrong, one second she’s texting Cheryl non stop, and the next the girl stops texting. That can’t be right Cheryl is nothing but keen on always keeping the conversation going. She grabs something off the wall and heads over to the thistlehouse hold.

As she pulls up she goes over to Cheryl’s window and climbs up the vines that she’s so used to climbing. It’s kind of like seeing Rapunzel on a daily, but Toni would never give up Cheryl’s red hair for the world. Once she gets to the window she knocks hard enough so Cheryl can hear but also soft enough that ONLY Cheryl can hear. But this time unlike all the other times she doesn’t come. She knocks again and whispers “Cheryl” finally she comes and Toni gasps.

Cheryl slowly looks up and Toni can see it in full view. Her cheek was blue and purple and swollen like it had been recent. “Go away” Cheryl whispers so low Toni could barley hear her. Toni slowly brings her hand up to softly touch Cheryl’s cheek. “Baby when did she do this to you?” Cheryl leans her head into Toni’s hand but something snaps and she steps back. “Go away,” as she goes to close the window Toni grabs her hands. “No come out here with me,” with her tone of voice it wasn’t a request, but a demand instead. Cheryl’s eyes start to water and Toni’s eyes go from hard to soft in seconds, “Come on I have something for you.” Cheryl slowly climbs out onto the roof with her and sits next to Toni. Toni pulls out a guitar that somehow Cheryl didn’t notice before. “I knew something was wrong when you didn’t text back so I brought my back up.” Cheryl smiles a little not noticeable if you didn’t look but Toni always looks. Toni clears her throat and starts strumming her guitar;

“Man, it’s a hot one like seven inches from the midday sun Well, I hear you whispering in the words, to melt everyone but you stay so cool”

Cheryl smiles even bigger now

“My muñequita, my Spanish Harlem, Mona Lisa you’re my reason for reason the step in my groove and if you said this life ain’t good enough I would give my world to lift you up I could change my life to better suit your mood Because you’re so smooth”

Cheryl’s eyes start to water as she tries to keep her tears at bay.

“And it’s just like the ocean under the moon oh, it’s the same as the emotion that I get from you you got the kind of lovin’ that can be so smooth, yeah, give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it but I’ll tell you one thing If you would leave it would be a crying shame In every breath and every word I hear your name calling me out out from the barrio you hear my rhythm on your radio you feel the turning of the world, so soft and slow it’s turning you round and round”

By this point Cheryl doesn’t even bother to cover her tears she’s full out silently crying.

“Give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it or else forget about it or else forget about it let’s not forget about it give me your heart, make it real let’s not forget about it”

As Toni finished she brings her arms up to wipe Cheryl’s tears but softly in mind of her swollen tender cheek. It makes Toni's blood boil every time she sees her…her girlfriend? Yeah, girlfriend. They’ve never kissed nor talked about formalities, hell they had just gotten to be really close by texting and long looks in cheer practice. But. This girl this is her girl.

Cheryl blushes hard when Toni's hand touches her face to wipe her tears away as she laughs a bit trying to break the seriousness of it all while looking down at Toni's hands, “Well you’re no Santana but coming from a girl I didn’t even know could play much less sing. That was perfect. Thank you.”

Toni’s mouth dropped, “The North side princess knows Santana?!”

Cheryl rolls her eyes, “don’t ruin this moment and of course I do I don’t live under a rock Topaz.”

“A rich one maybe, but you’re welcome, I lo- I care about you a lot Cheryl. And if I could I'd change this world this situation for you,” as Toni grazes her hand over Cheryl’s cheek again. Except this time Cheryl holds it in place before she can take it back. “You are, more than you think. Neither of us can escape our cruel worlds for now but some day we will together i hope." Toni leans in and kisses Cheryl’s cheek over and over again with small gentle butterfly like kisses. And Cheryl hums with pleasure while snuggling into Toni’s arms. Not knowing what’s to come next. Is a shit storm.


End file.
